Transformers Prime: Judgement Day
by DarkFloyd
Summary: Worlds collide and a different journey starts. Will the characters help save the day? Or will they fail and Skynet finally wins this long war that has started long ago? Read to find out! (first time making a story)
1. Story Prologue

Story Prologue**:**

**Location: Jasper, Nevada.**

**Time and date: June 7th, 2012.**

**POV: 3rd person.**

It was a normal night in this part of Jasper, Nevada. But somewhere out in the distance outside of this small town, there is a lone rider on a blue motorcycle. And his name is Jack Darby, and the motorcycle is not an actual motorcycle, but the motorcycle is a female warrior from a different planet called Cybertron, and the motorcycle's name is Arcee. And these two were heading back to Jack's house after a long day fighting alongside the Autobots against the Decepticons. More specifically, going against a certain spider bot who's an old foe of Arcee, and her rival's name is Airachnid.

And when they got back to the Darby residence, inside the garage, Arcee tells Jack about who Tailgate was and of their missions together on Cybertron up to his death from Airachnid when she was being tortured. As well as Jack being very surprised that she never told about Tailgate to anyone else, even Optimus, and only to him after learning that she trusts him more than anyone else.

But when Jack went to bed a couple of minutes later, he started to feel a little guilty about some secrets from the past that he kept from her. Especially about who protected him and his mother from machines from the future that came to the past that was a part of a major human resistance movement against an A.I. named Skynet who caused a nuclear holocaust around the globe, and this was supposed to happen in 2005, due to an earlier attack on Cyberdyne back in 1995, but the fugitives were never caught even now. But a different cyborg from a future that's not supposed to exist by now, from Jack's understanding, was still sent back to not only to protect him and his mother but also a different family that's made up of a son and mother as well called the Connor's.

The machine that was sent back to protect them was a T-850 model (same one from T3) that protected them from a model, from what they understand, was a more advanced version of a model called the T-1000, but this was the fully advanced model and not a prototype, where it does have all of the same abilities as the T-1000 prototype, but this full model has better durability against extreme temperatures as well as better survival programming when severely damaged. And more weapons.

But when they had a last stand against the T-1000, Jack got badly injured. And while the T-850 wasn't badly damaged, it decided to give it's own parts and limbs to Jack so that he could survive from the big amounts of damage inflicted upon him. It took Jack around a week to recover, and he was only a couple of years younger than his age in right now. Then the families went their separate ways and hoped that this would be the last time, but they still checked in on each other every 2 months.

But that night, Jack was still wondering before going to sleep, if he could trust Arcee with his secret about him being a half human-machine hybrid. And as well as about what happened to him in the past and if he can rely on her if something like that happens again and to see if she would protect his mother when he can't.

**Somewhere out in the middle of nowhere.**

_It was just a normal windy night in Southern Nevada. But a couple of seconds later, a strange blue light started to appear and glowed brighter until it looked like a blue sphere with lightning sparking around it until it was done. And then a muscular figure that was on its knees started standing up and looks like that "he's" naked and started scanning the environment around "him". Until it went off to a nearby building that was close to his area from his scanning, and it turned out to be a gas station._

Hi, this is my first time making a FanFiction story, so, please give me good advice on how to improve upon my writing skills so that I can make this story better with better grammar, spelling, etc. And no flames please! Peace.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Location: Southern Nevada

As a muscular looking figure starts going towards the gas station, "he" then spotted flashing lights towards his left which is a police car that pulled over a driver for something. "He" then went to that spot.

Police Officer: Do you know why I pulled you over sir?

Driver: No, not really. Why? (trying to sound innocent but failing miserably)

Police Officer: You were going too fast, nearly 30 miles over the speed limit. And for that, I'm going to do a DUI test (I'm not sure what it's called, so forgive me for that.)

Driver: Oh c'mon officer-... what the hell??

As he said that, the Police Officer then spotted a very muscular man with no clothes coming towards them who then panicked and tried to pull out his weapon to question the man.

Police Officer (as he draws out his gun): Who are you! Put your hands up in the air where I can see them!

But the man did not comply and kept on moving towards them, only did the officer tried to shoot him, only to be caught in a chokehold by the man suddenly from running up to him and then was dead after his neck was snapped. While the pulled over driver could only look at the man in horror, and then got terrified when he started coming towards him and then strangely put up his right index finger before his face which then started to get...pointy? Only to then realize that the finger was then formed into a sharp knife-like object and then was stabbed through the head.

The muscular man then dumped the bodies of the 2 people that he just murdered off onto the side, but took the Officer's clothes and equipment with him. Who then drove off in the police vehicle off towards Jasper, Nevada. But making sure that he gets some gas before he leaves.

Location: Jasper, Nevada.

POV: Jack Darby.

*Jack's thoughts*

Man, I'm freaking tired as heck. I really should get some sleep. *But before he could go to bed, he heard some beeping from his technologically advanced laptop that he stored in his corner* Better check it out I suppose...wait, WHAT!?!?! Another time vortex opened up? I have to let mom know, but Arcee might eavesdrop on our conversation though, but I have to let mom know, as well as John and Sarah!

*As Jack strolled towards the living room, he still noticed that his mom's not at home yet and still at work*

Jack: Well, I better give mom a call about this situation and fast!

*Jack then starts scrolling down his contacts list and when his mother came up, he clicked on it as quicked as he can while going up to his room while making sure to turn off all of the lights along with making sure he has his shotgun with him that he kept*

Jack: Mom! I have very bad news!

June: What is it, Jack? I won't be leaving work until midnight.

Jack: Apparently another time vortex appeared on the laptop. And the thing is, it's in Southern Nevada which is about 20 miles from here!

June: I do hope you're joking but get your items ready and if someone knocks on the door do not answer, even if it's a police officer. Understand okay? I'll let John and Sarah know about this event happening, I do hope they're safe though.

Jack: Okay mom, I'll do my best to stay low, but what about school though?

June: You'll have to miss school for the time being, and do not go tomorrow. We're going to make a fake excuse for being sick all of a sudden, alright?

Jack: Alright mom, I understand.

*As Jack settled in for the night, he kept his weapon on his bedside to make sure if something special happens, he can defend himself quickly. But what he did not know about was Arcee being able to hear his conversation on the phone due to enhanced hearing auditorials.*

(Arcee's thoughts)

What is Jack not telling me? What exactly is a "time vortex" and that laptop that he has, it has very loud beeps as well, but who is Sarah and John that his mother's talking about? I guess I'll find out myself when I have the time. I just need a good recharge now.

Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait, with all that's going on right now, from being busy in school (8th grade) to the point of self-quarantining ourselves from this new Chinese virus pandemic. I do hope and pray that this will be over soon though, and stay safe while using common sense. But also help me with a couple of reviews of what to improve upon my writing skills, because I'm a dum-dum, but tell me of what to improve and no flames please. Peace and stay safe.


End file.
